


Without a Rick

by orphan_account



Series: Adventures of the rickless morty [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, M-6824, Rushed, after season 2, runing away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I would think would happen after season 2 ending (sorry if it feels rushed I wanted it get it done before Christmas) ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Rick

Morty’s pov

I groaned when I heard my alarm clock. I shut it off, but didn't get up. I was tired, and didn't feel like dealing with stuff today. I turned over on my side and closed my eyes again. I started get lost in my thoughts, which has been happening a lot since we came back.  
It's been over 2 months since we came back to earth, and Rick left us. Dad got a job, not really caring about what Rick did. When dad got the job he was happy, and felt more powerful. So when he didn't like what I do he push me, make sure I don't get a meal, take away my laptop/phone, or lock me in a room.  
Summer is of course sad, but mainly doesnt want to talk that much about it. The one that got affected much was mom. Mom been moping around the house not even caring much about her job. I started to go back to school, careful of the aliens now on earth, and of my dad at times. Aliens really didn't get in much trouble if they do something, the first time. I don't know what happens after a few cases but I don't want to find out.  
I stayed where I was until I heard a familiar sound and light. I stay up and looked to see a morty come out. He was wearing the uniforms that regular mortys wear when their ricks work for the council of Ricks. The morty saw me and smiled.  
“Heard your Rick is in prison. Too bad for the so called rickest Rick and mortyest morty.” The other splat as he started to slowly walking to me, grabbing his gun on his thigh, and drawing it. I gulped as raised my hands as I got out of bed.  
“I can get him out for ya, but you have to do something in return…..” The morty said as he ripped his lab coat off showing the regular yellow shirt. He finally got to me and turned me around and put the pestle in the middle of my back, dead center. He pushed the gun, which I still don't know which, a freeze ray, or something else.  
I walked into the garage where he got in front so he could set in the chair that usually held Rick. He still had the gun pointed at me when he sat down. He glanced at around the garage before chuckling and looked back at me. I soon noticed his clothes was covered in blood, who's I don't know.  
“I can help your Rick, but since I never liked them having mortys and all, you must leave by a portal gun, and never get seen by any other Rick or morty. After all you did end my plan earlier than expected.” He hummed as I blinked. ‘Was he the evil morty?’ I thought as I looked away.  
“Just help me get him back, my family is broken without him! Take out the whole Federation, if you have to!” I said as I held back tears. My stomach soon growled, gaining attention of evil morty. He lowered the gun, even putting it on the table.  
“I'll give you the portal gun, be on the roof of the building near the prison. You can at least watch it fall before leaving. Also….” Evil morty started before throwing a card at me. I caught it and examined it. It looked like a bank card, but didn't have regular numbers. Evil morty took that as his time to continue. “It's a credit card, you can use it in any dimension. I didn't come just cause I heard it from the council, I looked a while to see how your family was doing. Your Rick will get a new morty once your parents figure out your gone and tell him.”  
He gave me a portal gun, a freeze ray, Ray gun, and a few very small cubes, which are probably other stuff. I put the cubes and the card in my pocket and looked at him, a little confused. How did he get all this stuff anyways?  
“When we killed some ricks we took their stuff, now get to the roof you're meant to watch from.” Evil morty splat as he got up and opened a portal for himself and leaving. I looked at the ground, but instead of making a portal right away, I put the portal gun, freeze ray, and ray gun on the table. I went back inside the house. I went to the kitchen and saw mom drinking wine on the floor.  
I walked over to her and say down onto the floor next to her as she drank her wine. I lunged and hugged her making her drop wine glass and hugged back crying. I whispered in her ear before pulling back to see her and smiled sadly. I knew she would be confused, at first, but once she finds my counterparts body, hopefully she will understand.  
I got up and looked at the microwave. The microwave clock said it was 6:30 am. I walked into the living room knowing she was probably was there. Sure enough summer was. I walked over to her and grabbed her phone, to get her attention. Summer looked angry at me, but I just hugged her and said sorry. I then gave her back her phone before I started heading for the garage, but stopped at the stairs.  
I went to my room and grabbed a bag. I put extra clothes, my electronics(so I can upgrade them later), and zipped it up. I made sure it wasn't too heavy before I left my room. I went down stairs and quietly walks into the garage and put the bag on the chair.  
I looked around as I smiled sadly. I picked up the portal freeze ray and Ray gun. I saw some paper that Rick probably scribbles on sometimes in the night. I put the two weapons down and went to the paper. I wrote a letter, and put it where I know Rick will see it. I then grabbed the weapons and put them in my bag and made sure it was an ok weight.  
I grabbed my portal gun and opened a portal to the roof just in time to see a fire start. I looked down below to see Rick running out with all the other prisoners, ahead of them was evil morty, who was in clean clothes, no blood at all. Soon Rick lost sight of my evil self, and stopped running wanting to find ‘morty’. I looked around to find him too, just to see a green portal close in a alley way. Soon after Rick was forced to flee as the fire got worse and bystanders came.  
A lot of federation agents could be heard inside the burning building, unable to escape. They probably will leave earth now. They will loss over half of their workers in the fire, since most just made sure none thing happens in the prison. I watched the fire burn as the sun came up, before remembering my grandfather below me.  
I smiled at seeing him getting away and heading for the house. I looked at my portal gun before closing the old portal and opening one to another dimension. I smiled sadly as tears came to my eyes. I made sure I had a good grip of the portal gun as I held my breath and went inside. The portal closed, and I stood in an unknown world. I soon went back over what I wrote in the garage for Rick a while ago, in my mind. 

Dear Rick,

By the time you read this you would've probably had seen mom crying, comfort her. Talk to summer, and get back into habits you had before you went to prison. You will wonder where I am…. Well I left, I found a portal gun and some weapons and left after i saved you.  
It's not your fault, no one is to blame. I must admit you did act like a but, and mean, but I knew that you really cared for us, unlike most ricks. So you are the rickest Rick, no matter who says other wise. Don't try finding me, it will only hurt all of use in the end.  
You were a great grandpa. I just hope when you get a replacement you don't dwindle on the past. All of you show move on, after all all of you deserve to forget. You might hear of me when you go back on adventures. I wish all of you luck on the rest of your lives.

By,  
The mortyest morty

**Author's Note:**

> why didn't morty just go back after he saw Rick escape?  
> Cause he might not be as smart as Rick, or most people at times. If what the other said, looked like, and did were true, he can quickly kill his whole family and morty himself  
> Why did the evil morty give the stuff to morty?  
> Well if you noticed in season 1 episode 10. All mortys survived, some injured and malnourished, but alive none of the less. My version of the evil morty, just hates ricks, believes get that they dumb down the other mortys so they obey, and never think of leaving with any ricks equipment or blueprints. To him giving morty the equipment and power is kind of a test, so he can see if a morty has no Rick, if they get smarter.  
> What did he tell Beth?  
> Simple the truth, well half of it. He never tells her how the original died, or that the Rick died either  
> Will there be more?(if you liked this, please show it!)  
> Depends if this get popular on the two sites I'm putting it on, I might make a one shot series of morty surviving, and maybe make the shots link them to a main plot/problem. I might even ask if their should be any pairing in the future.


End file.
